An Eye in the Third Moon
by xxbrokenbass
Summary: HIATUS Nearly a year on since The Doctor left Rose on a parallel universe… Rose see’s not 1 moon but 3… Just what could this mean for the former assistant?


**An Eye in a Third Moon**

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim any of the known TV characters or for any of this story to be an accurate account of anybody… besides if I did own Dr Who…I wouldn't be here! I'd be drooling over David Tennant in person! Hehe!

**Chapter 1**

"Rose can you make sure you get the right Rusks this time? Lil didn't like the other ones you got!" Jackie yelled over baby Lillian's crying

"Yeah Yeah sure Mum…"

"Make sure you do! ...Shh Shh Lil its alrite"

Rushing out of the door glad for an excuse to get out of the house, Rose Tyler made her down to the local corner shop…

It was July and the weather was strangely cool, nobody paid attention however citing Global Warming as the reason for the colder summer… shivering Rose cursed herself for forgetting her coat…

"Way ta go Rose…Way ta go"

Life after The Doctor had been as normal as things were going to get… The Cybermen weren't a threat to the world anymore thanks to The Doctor who forced them and the dreaded Darleks to an empty void that could only be described as worse then hell…The Doctor sealed them in alright… and stopped them time travelling and ruining the parallel existence that was in place in the universe… however Rose had also been forced to exist in another time… in the parallel time, in real life she was dead… as dead as Torchwood is… but Torchwood on this universe still existed and it was Torchwood that Rose now worked for… knowing how Torchwood operated, Rose wouldn't of been surprised of Torchwood still existed in some form in the other world… but still… this was her life now…

She never stopped wondering though about The Doctor or what his life was like now, who he was battling or whether he even thought about her anymore…

She doubted it… The Doctor was a strange person who never really gave much up about himself… Rose wished he did… but she knew one thing… what she saw of him, what she knew of him… she loved…

"Biscuits… Biscuits… Rusks… Nappies… Cakes…. Biscuits… Rusks…Milk…" Muttering under her breath… Rose walked around Sainsbury's in a daze looking for Lillian's Rusks…

"This is what 4 months of crying and putting up with Mum's ga ga ring does to you…damn baby…what was I look for again?... RUSKS! "

Not caring that yelling "Rusks" in the middle of the supermarket got her funny looks from passers by… Rose picked up Lillian's rusks and made her way to the checkout giving the assistant a brief smile and the money for the Rusks Rose left Sainsbury's and made her way home…

It was 5 'o clock, Saturday evening and it was already pitch black… Rose at first found this unusual… apparently it wasn't… so Rose just went with it…what could she do y'know?

Still when Rose walked out of the door she didn't expect there to be panic all around her…

Stopping a man running past her in the car park Rose asked, "What's going on?"

"IT'S A SIIGN! A SIGN!"

"Huh? What's a sign?"

The man pointed wildly to the sky "THAT THAT'S A SIGN!"

Rose looked up to the cloudy navy sky… a curious sight was before her… in the middle there was something that was very much the full moon, next to were what could only be described as smaller moons attached to the bigger moon…

And they were moving to the earth…fast.

xxx

"_We urge everyone to lock their doors and stay in their homes, nobody is to leave home!"_

"Well that beats going to work tomorrow eh Jacks?"

"There might not be any tomorrow by the looks of it!" A frantic Jackie was bouncing baby Lillian on her knee trying to get the screaming child to calm down…

"Oh where is Rose?"

"She'll be back… Don't worry Jacks!"

"DON'T WORRY? OUR DAUGTER IS OUT THERE WHEN THERES THREE MOONS HURTLING TOWARDS US AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO WORRY?!"

"I'm sure she's faced worse with the Doctor dear…she'll be alright, this universe is safe remember?"

"Safe? SAFE? 3 MOONS HURTLING TOWARDS US IS SAFE IS IT?"

"No but no Jackie c'mon dear you know what I meant! Stop shouting you're making Lil worse"

Sighing Jackie knew her husband was right…

"I just want her to be okay y'know?"

"I know dear… I know"

Moving over to give his husband a hug… neither of them were sure just what this meant for the Tyler's or even the world as they knew it…

"If only that doctor was here eh Jacks?"

"Don't get me started on the bloody doctor! He's the one who's sealed our fate! Mark my words! We're stuck here!"

"Yes dear…yes" Starting Jackie on a rant about the doctor wasn't the best thing Mr Tyler could do… taking Lillian…he decided to make Lillian some milk and try to calm her down that way

"Mummy's going to rant about that great Doctor for a while honey… you best drink up… its going to be a long night…"

Neither Tyler could shake the fear that Rose was in grave danger… they could hope that their eldest daughter was somehow going to be fine.

**AN:/ I couldn't remember for the life of me Rose's dads name lol! Still lemme know what you think of the beginning! ) xxx**


End file.
